


Now and Forever

by KellyDrake6



Series: Detroit Evolution [18]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Evolution, F/F, First Dance, Kissing, Post Detroit Evolution, Soft north, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Today is the day Ada and north get married
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution) & Gavin Reed, Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Detroit Evolution [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788667
Kudos: 5





	Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrepSchoolAda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepSchoolAda/gifts).



Today was the day, ada had been awake since the sun had started to rise, her stasis ending earlier than usual due to her excitement, today she was getting married to the love of her life; north. She watched tina and valerie getting ready from where she sat, using the mirror in front of her, watching nines in amusement as he messed with her veil cursing gavin as he had apparently spilt coffee on it without him realising. She snickered quietly knowing all would be fine in 20 minutes or so, she quickly turned her attention back to her dress and smiled widely. 

It was absolutely stunning, she almost felt like she was floating it was that long and flowy. It was dark purple and strapless, she honestly felt like a princess. She wasn't entirely sure about what north would be wearing, she got more and more curious whenever markus and gavin went out clothes shopping with her but north never actually said the types of stores they went to. She must have been daydreaming of what her future wife was going to look like for a while as she felt something being put into her hair "you look amazing" nines says, standing behind her with a grin on his face just as gavin pokes his head into the room "you ready ada?" He asks as he moves to lean against the door way with a small smile. 

She nods with a small giggle "of course i am reed" she says before standing up, she could already tell that gavin's attention was now on nines, hell his expression gave that away well that and tina and valerie's quiet giggles "lets do this" she says as Gavin stand up and opens the door a little wider, looping his arm around hers once she was close enough. Her excitement was building even more, she was honestly suprised that her thirium pump wasn't going crazy but gavin let out a quiet chuckle "you look like you're about to explode from that amount of excitement" he says smirking even more than usual, ada lets out a giggle as they stop at a pair of tall oak doors "this is the most exciting day of my life!" she says as she bounces slightly, causing gavin to chuckle once more.

The doors open and gavin smiles "you ready?" He asks as he looks between her and the room "more than ready" she says as the two walk in, her eyes imediatly drawn to north whos wearing a navy blue dress that looks amazing on her, when north turns to look at her the dress is even more beautiful. It sits over one of her shoulders before curving over to the right and it suits her perfectly, ada can already feel her eyes filling with tears and for the first time ever she doesn't curse kamski for giving her tear ducts as she reaches the front of the room. She smiles at gavin as he steps back to stand beside nines and tina, before turning her attention back to north who has the biggest smile on her face. 

She can't help but smile back "you look breathtaking" she says softly, causing north to blush and look down shyly "back at you, honey" north whispers as they look at simon who looks at the two of them with pride "friends we gather here today to witness the marriage of our dear friends, ada and north" he says with an ever growing grin "do you north take ada to be your wife?" He asks even though everyone in the room already knows what she's going to say "of course!" She says, moving slightly to hold ada's hand in hers "and do you ada, take north to be your wife?" He asks in amusement as ada bounces on the spot "absolutely" she says looking at north with a fond look, only she ever gets to see. 

North blushes again as they exchange rings "do you have vows?' Simon asks as the two hold their hands up, chasis visable as the two had already told him that they wanted to say their vows to the other without anyone else hearing "north, my dearest north. I promise to love and care for you till the end of time, you are funny, beautiful and so damn kind. I love you so very much" she says as north turns to face her fully, holding both hands in her own as her smile grows bigger and bigger with each passing second. 

Ada smiles as north says her own vows "ada, my darling, beautiful ada. From the day we first met you were so incredibly interesting, i promise to love, cherish and protect you now and forever. You are amazing, beautiful, charming, funny, so caring and you have the most beautiful blue eyes, i love you more than you know" Ada's blush gets brighter and brighter before they pull away, not taking their eyes off each other as simon says "im happy to pronounce you wife and wife" the smile in his tone is clear to hear as north pulls ada into a slow sweet kiss, holding each other as close as possible before pulling away.

When the two look around at their friends, they are all smiling and as ada zones back into everything she realizes they are also cheering and clapping, they leave the room and head to whatever kind of reception markus did for them, as soon as the two walk in ada freezes due to just how beautiful the room looked "holy shit, north you're seeing this right?" She asks in a whisper as north giggles quietly "i see it honey, i did help out with some of it" she says before leaning into to kiss her cheek gently, before leading her to a table towards the back of the room. 

At this point nines, gavin, tina, chris, valerie, josh and markus had wandered in and were looking around with smiles on their faces. They all disapeared in different directions as everyone else joined them, for a few minutes all ada could do was stare at north as she talked to people and smiled at whatever they were talking about, how did she get lucky enough to marry this beautiful person? North must have noticed her watching as she soon turned to look at her, the grin on her face grew bigger and she leaned over to kiss her gently "you okay darling?" She asks as she holds ada's hand again "more than okay" she whispers, leaning against her wife for awhile as the two watch their friends. 

Eventually they find themselves on the dance floor, slow dancing to a song ada doesn't recognize but the look on norths face is all she cares about, in that moment all ada sees is north and the look of adoration on her face. The song changes to a different one but the two dont move "i love you" ada whispers as other people dance around them, north smiles softly leaning her forehead against ada's "i love you too, honey" she says squeezing her gently before giving her a sweet kiss. The two of them danced for the rest of the night, until the only people left in the room were nines, gavin, tina, valerie and Chris.


End file.
